Feral Yugi
by bluesea
Summary: In this sequel Yugi does not want to admit to Yami that he is in heat due to his empathy. What will happen when Yugi’s urges take control and causing him to have strange behavior that have his Yami worried.
1. OH NO!

It was finally the end of the day for Yugi Moto. He had another busy day at school after recently graduating from Domino High School Yugi now attends the University of Domino. As an honor roll student Yugi ad the opportunity to attend prestigious universities in the United States but instead he chose the University of Domino. He chose to go to the University of Domino because he did not want to leave his friends and family and most importantly he did not want Yami to go insane over his possible departure. His relationship with Yami blossomed since he recently told him his secret about being an animal empathy. He was glad that Yami accepted his abilities and most importantly loved him for it.

An exhausted Yugi threw his bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed. _"Home at last_" he thought. As he was about to go to sleep he heard the phone ring.

"Hi Yami" Yugi said sweetly

"Hi angel how was your day today?"

"Fine I got an A on my exam"

"Oh that's so great aibou I am so proud of you I've always been"

"Thank You" said a blushing Yugi

"Are you coming home Yami"

"Not tonight I have to stay in Osaka and help Seto for the tournament"

"Oh I will miss you"

"Beside Joey is at Seto's mansion he'll keep you in company"

"Thanks"

"You know what angel being away from you made me realize how much I miss your kiss you have no idea how much I yearn for you.

"Yami please" Yugi said in a squeaky embarrassed voice

"I'm like a fish without water without you here I feel like I'm drowning I - I need you as my water because you keep me swimming and you keep me warm.

"Oh Yami I love you so much we will see each other soon"

"I love you angel bye"

They both hanged up the phone and Yugi quickly went asleep.

It was an hour later and Yugi was sleeping soundly until he felt someone grab him by his mouth. The invader took out his gun and forced it on yugi's lower back.

"Don't move or I might just shoot?"

The invader grabbed Yugi around his waist and breathed on his face. Yugi could not take the victimization anymore. He flipped the invader over his head and landed on the ground.Yugi grabbed the gin and aimed at the invader.

"Please kid don't shoot! Please don't I'll do anything!!?"

"Shut up you bastard!!" Yugi said in a voice that did not suit him at all the gun was still aimed at the invader.

"Get your ass up!"

The invader quickly got up putting his hands over his head

"Please I'll do anything!! The invader pleaded

"Actually there is something you can do"

"What please tell me kid?"

"Take off your clothes!"

"What!!"

"You heard me make it fast I'm not in the mood for arguments!"

The invader took off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. Yugi smiled at the invader's position.

"Nice pecks get on the bed"

The invader laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Yugi jumped on top of the invader and caress through his chest.

"I hope you are as good as you look because I don't like disappointment"

Yugi kissed his neck, shoulders, arms and chest leaving the invader shivering.

"Prepare yourself Mr. Criminal because I go straight to the main course Yugi said seductively.

Yugi took off the invader's boxers showing his manhood.

"Hold your breath because I do it rough!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi quickly sat up from the bed breathless and sweaty.

Oh god oh no!! I'm in heat again!


	2. This Can't Be Happening

Hey everyone sorry for the long long wait I had a serious writers block and on top of all that school got in the way. I will keep you guys updated as much as I can with this story and all my other stories. To keep you guys updated Yugi is gifted with the ability to be an animal empath he feels everything they feel, act, and he even goes into heat whenever animals have a mating season. Yugi found out that he is now in heat.

_Previously on the last chapter_

Yugi quickly sat up from the bed breathless and sweaty.

**Oh god oh no!! I'm in heat again!**

Yugi sat up from the bed he was sweaty and hot

"_**This can't be happening"**_ Yugi said to himself

He walked to the bathroom cupped his hands with cold water and splashed it over his face he looked up at the mirror and saw his wet chubric face

"**I hate this!!!"** Yugi screamed

He felt himself getting weak in the knees he collapsed on the floor. He knew that his blood and rushing through his body at a rapid pace and his heartbeating like he just finished running the marathon. This is one of the things he hated about being in heat.

Yugi laid on the floor panting and trying to fight the strong urges he is feeling it was too much for him to bear. He felt nothing pure heat and lust.

He slowly brought himself to his feet feeling his knees buckle he opened the medicine cabinent and saw a bottle of sleeping pills on the counter. He quickly grabbed the pills and a glass right next to it filled it up with water. He took out four sleeping pills and quickly swallowed each one after taking sips of water.

Yugi slowly walked back to his bedroom and laid on the bed

"_**I can't believe this is happening right now I must keep myself in check"**_ Yugi said to himself.

Yugi was lost in his own thoughts for a couple of minutes until he finally felt the pills he took take it's effect. His eyelids felt heavy and felt his body relax on the bed he slowly closed his eyes and wandered though out the night.


End file.
